millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 6 (Poland)
This was the second series of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire after a 5-year break. It's hosted by Hubert Urbański. Biggest winners 500 000 zł winners Rafał Tomański - Episode 23 (22nd Novermber 2008) Renata Dancewicz and Piotr Adamczyk - Episode 28 (7th December 2008) 250 000 zł winners Marek Kraśnicki - Episode 2 (7th September 2008) 125 000 zł winners Waldemar Kazimierski - Episode 1 (6th September 2008) Wojciech Przybyłowicz - Episode 15 (25th October 2008) Broadcasting Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') Episodes * Episode 1 (6th September 2008) Waldemar Kazimierski (125 000 zł) ? (1000 zł) * Episode 2 (7th September 2008) Marek Kraśnicki (250 000 zł) * Episode 3 (13th September 2008) Marek Mitewski (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) * Episode 4 (14th September 2008) Stefan Lesicki (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Andrzej Dembiński (40 000 zł) * Episode 5 (20th September 2008) Grzegorz Dobosz (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) * Episode 6 (21st September 2008) ? (1000 zł) ? (1000 zł) ? (1000 zł) ? (1000 zł) * Episode 7 (27th September 2008) Tomasz Cabaj (75 000 zł) * Episode 8 (28th September 2008) Marta Bugaj (5000 zł, continued) * Episode 9 (4th October 2008) Marta Bugaj (1000 zł - lost on ?) * Episode 10 (5th October 2008) ? (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) * Episode 11 (11th October 2008) * Episode 12 (12th October 2008) Maria Jabłońska (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Wojciech Kosiba (0 zł) Ignacy Jakubczyk (0 zł) * Episode 13 (18th October 2008) Karolina Małas (40 000 zł) Janusz Stąpień (10 000 zł, continued) * Episode 14 (19th October 2008) Janusz Stąpień (40 000 zł) Dorota Bakowska (40 000 zł) Bożena Al Soori (FFF win, continued) * Episode 15 (25th October 2008) Bożena Al Soori (0 zł) Wojciech Przybyłowicz (125 000 zł) * Episode 16 (26th October 2008) * Episode 17 (1st November 2008) * Episode 18 (2nd November 2008) Magdalena Banasik (75 000 zł) * Episode 19 (8th November 2008) * Episode 20 (9th November 2008) * Episode 21 (15th November 2008) * Episode 22 (16th November 2008) Maciej Mazur (40 000 zł) Rafał Tomański (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 23 (22nd November 2008) Rafał Tomański (500 000 zł) ? * Episode 24 (23rd November 2008) Artur Wasiak (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Piotr Czarny (40 000 zł) Marek Skadłubowicz (500 zł, continued) * Episode 25 (29th November 2008) Marek Skadłubowicz (?) * Episode 26 (30th November 2008) * Episode 27 (6th December 2008) - Saint Nicholas Day special Kinga Rusin and Bartosz Węglarczyk (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) * Episode 28 (7th December 2008) - Saint Nicholas Day special Renata Dancewicz and Piotr Adamczyk (500 000 zł) * Episode 29 (13th December 2008) * Episode 30 (14th December 2008) * Unknown precise episodes http://telebimy.blogspot.com/2008/09/milionerzy-tvn.html Marek Rytoniuk (1000 zł) - Episode 1-3 Damian Gębski (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) - Episode 1-3 Jarosław Wypych (1000 zł) - Episode 4-6 Agnieszka Elert (1000 zł) - Episode 4-6 Andrzej Kowalik (20 000 zł) - Episode 4-6 Arkadiusz Kliber (20 000 zł) - Episode 4-6 Marta Żurek (1000 zł) - Episode 6-7 Małgorzata Załoga (1000 zł) - Episode 7-8 Krzysztof Obremski (1000 zł) - Episode 7-8 Kamila Perczak (0 zł) - Episode 7-8 Marta Świborska (1000 zł) - Episode 11-12 Aneta Chałońska (1000 zł) - Episode 11-12 Dorota Canert (1000 zł) - Episode 11-12 Elżbieta Paradyz (1000 zł) - Episode 15-16 Przemysław Strzelec (20 000 zł) - Episode 15-16 Katarzyna Janecka (10 000 zł) - Episode 16-17 Irena Brożkiewicz (1000 zł) - Episode 16-17 Filip Tomasik (20 000 zł) - Episode 19-20 Grzegorz Przeperski (10 000 zł) - Episode 19-20 Edyta Ajdacka (10 000 zł) - Episode 21-22 Monika Miecznikowska (20 000 zł) - Episode 21-22 Piotr Kotliński (1000 zł) - Episode 23-26 Bartosz Kruszczyński (10 000 zł) - Episode 23-26 Krzysztof Wojdat (40 000 zł ?) - Episode 25-26 or 29-30 Szymon Juskowiak (1000 zł) - Episode 25-26 or 29-30 Mirosława Plizga (10 000 zł) - Episode 25-26 or 29-30 Magdalena Cieniawska (?) - Episode 25-26 or 29-30 Wojciech Kowalewski (1000 zł) - Episode 25-26 or 29-30 Arkadiusz Lewandowski (1000 zł) - Episode 25-26 or 29-30 Anna Szulik-Kruszewska (20 000 zł) - Episode 29-30 Maciek Nycek (20 000 zł) - Episode 29-30 Marta Halarewicz (0 zł) - Episode 29-30 Anna Trojga (1000 zł) - Episode 29-30 Małgorzata Klusek (10 000 zł) - Episode 30? Trivia * In episode 2 Marek Kraśnicki equal Paulina Kowalczyk achievement and hadn't used single lifeline up to 125 000 zł. * In episode 23 Rafał Tomański equal Kowalczyk and Marek Kraśnicki achievement. He also equal Kowalczyk's second schievement - he had 2 lifelines remaining, when he heard the million zlotys question. He used '50:50' and 'Ask the Audience' in reverse order than Kowalczyk did. * Renata Dancewicz, who played in Saint Nicholas Day special, played with Paweł Wilczak in 2001 Christmas special in Series 3, and won 32 000 zł, after answered incorrectly to a penultimate question. Sources 06